


Oświadczyny w Paryżu

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [26]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smileforirish: Ja mam jeszcze jedną ^^ Tym razem Larry. Może coś słodkiego? Np. Chłopcy wyjechali do Paryża i Harry chce oświadczyć się Lou, ale jakoś tak oryginalnie (błagam, nie na wieży Eiffle’a bo to oklepane ;c). Dużo fluffu, jąkającego się loczka i rumieńców :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oświadczyny w Paryżu

Otworzył drzwi tarasowe i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Uderzył w niego chłodny wiatr, targając jego włosy. Podszedł do barierki opierając się o nią. Spojrzenie błękitnych tęczówek było skupione na widoku rozciągającym się przed nim. Paryż zawsze był piękny, ale nocą szczególnie. Rozświetlony przez uliczne latarnie, a w oddali można było dostrzec Wieżę Eiffle’a, która w tej chwili mieniła się milionami światełek. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Pięknie tu, prawda? – spytał na tyle głośno, żeby jego chłopaka, będący w pokoju, mógł to usłyszeć.  
Nikt mu jednak nie odpowiedział. Odwrócił się w poszukiwaniu loczka i dostrzegł go siedzącego na łóżku. Był zgarbiony, a jego głowa była zwieszona. Tępo wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie.  
\- Harry – podszedł do chłopaka, siadając obok niego. Ten jednak nie zareagował.  
\- Harry – położył swoją dłoń, na tych należących do loczka.  
\- Tak? – podniósł głowę, spoglądając lekko zamglonym wzrokiem na szatyna – Coś się stało Lou?  
\- To chyba ja powinienem o to spytać – przechylił głowę, uważnie przyglądając się ukochanemu.  
Harry poczuł jak się rumieni, kiedy zrozumiał że Louis przyłapał go zamyślonego i nie kontaktującego z rzeczywistością.  
\- J-ja…w-wszystko dobrze.  
\- Na pewno?  
\- T-tak – pokiwał głową – j-jestem tylko trochę zmęczony.  
\- W takim razie powinniśmy się położyć. Jest już późno, a jutro zaczniemy zwiedzanie.  
Loczek przytaknął chłopakowi i po chwili zasypiali w swoich ramionach.  
*****  
Nareszcie po około godzinie czekania w kolejce, znaleźli się na Wieży Eiffle’a. Wyjechali na samą górę i przepychając się pomiędzy innymi ludźmi starali się dostać do barierki. W końcu udało im się znaleźć odrobinę miejsca, skąd mogli podziwiać panoramę Paryża.  
\- Lou. – loczek mocniej przycisnął do siebie szatyna.  
\- Tak? – podniósł wzrok na ukochanego i uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie.  
\- B-bo j-jest coś – czuła jak na jego policzki wpływa czerwony rumieniec, był zestresowany – B-bo w-widzisz… - sięgnął do kieszeni próbując coś z niej wyciągnąć  
\- Przepraszam – obok pary pojawił się straszy mężczyzna, na jego twarzy pojawił się uprzejmy uśmiech – Mógłby któryś z panów zrobić nam zdjęcie?  
\- Oczywiście – Louis odebrał aparat od mężczyzny, który podszedł do swojej żony – Zaraz wrócę Haz – podszedł do małżeństwa.  
Harry obserwował jak szatyn robi im kilka zdjęć, oddaje aparat i wraca do niego.  
\- To co chciałeś mi powiedzieć? – ujął dłoń ukochanego splątując ich palce.  
\- Już nie ważne – westchnął – Jedźmy już na dół.  
*****  
Przechadzali się po Ogrodach Luksemburskich, ciesząc się swoją obecnością. Doszli do jednego z wielu zakątków parku. Nie był tam nikogo, tylko oni. Harry uznała, że to odpowiednia okazja, aby spróbować ponownie. Nie ma tu ludzi, więc nikt im nie przeszkodzi.  
\- Boo – zatrzymał się, stając twarzą do swojego chłopaka – W-wiesz, jak b-bardzo cię kocham…  
\- Ja ciebie też – cmoknął loczka w usta.  
\- T-tak – po raz kolejny tego dnia zaczął się rumienić – d-dlatego w-właśnie…  
Nie zdążył nawet sięgnąć do kieszeni, kiedy pojawił się tłum ludzi z przewodnikiem. Zaczęli robić tysiące zdjęć, a przechodząc obok chłopaków, potrącali ich.  
\- Chodźmy lepiej już stąd – szatyn ujął dłoń Harry’ego i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia z zaułka.  
*****  
Siedzieli w jednej z paryskich restauracji. Panował przyjemna, romantyczna atmosfera. Rozmawiali, wplatając w to flirt. Zajadali się pyszną kolacją. Posyłali sobie urocze uśmiechy i skradali pocałunki. Kiedy ich talerze opustoszały, Harry po raz kolejny postanowił spróbować. W końcu do trzech razy sztuka. Tu raczej nikt im nie przeszkodzi. Nikt nie poprosi ich o zrobienie zdjęcia i nie pojawi się nagle tłum turystów, popychających ich.  
\- Louis, j-jest coś… - zaczął podnosić się ze swojego krzesał, chcą uklęknąć przed ukochanym. Nie zauważył kelnera, którego przypadkiem potrącił. Butelka wody, która stała na tacy przewróciła się i wylała na sukienkę klientki, która siedziała przy stoliku obok.  
\- O boże – czuł jak się czerwieni z zażenowania – Tak bardzo przepraszam – podszedł do kelnera i klientki.  
Cały czas przepraszał za swoją nieostrożność.  
Kelner szybko poszedł po ręcznik, w tym czasie Harry rozmawiał z kobietą ponownie przepraszając. Ona tylko się zaśmiała mówiąc, że nic się nie stało, że to tylko woda i zaraz wyschnie.  
Cały czerwony pożegnał się z kobietą i wrócił do swojego stolika, gdzie spotkał rozbawiony wzrok swojego chłopaka. Jęknął chowając twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Hej Haz, przecież nic się nie stało – odciągnął dłonie od twarzy zielonookiego – Kobieta nie jest zła. To był wypadek, tak?  
Loczek pokiwał głową.  
\- Lepiej chodźmy, bo spóźnimy się na rejs po Sekwanie.  
Tomlinson wezwał kelnera, aby zapłacić za posiłek.  
*****  
Louis stał oparty o barierkę statku, podziwiając mijające obiekty. Lekki wietrzyk poruszały jego włosami, a oczy błyszczały z zachwytu. Harry siedział na ławce przypatrując się swojemu ukochanemu. Zastanawiał się nad wydarzeniami dzisiejszego dnia. Może to były znaki, że nie powinien tego robić. Jeszcze nie teraz. Jednak nie mógł się poddać. Tak bardzo chciał, żeby ich związek przeszedł na kolejny etap. Nie umiał odpuścić. Wstał w z ławki i wyciągając z kieszeni małe, czarne pudełeczko ruszył w kierunku szatyna. Tym razem jednak postanowił odpuścić sobie przemowy, aby mieć pewność, że znowu coś im nie przeszkodzi i spytać wprost.  
\- Lou – chłopak słysząc swoje imię odwrócił się w stronę loczka, na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech – Czy wyj… - zaczął lecz w tym momencie potknął się (sam nie wiedział o co, bo jak można na równej drodze się potknąć? No jak?), pudełeczko wypadło z jego rąk, kiedy próbował złapać równowagę i wyleciało za burtę.  
\- Nie! O nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! – panikował podbiegając do barierki, kiedy udało mu się złapać równowagę – To nie możliwe!  
Spoglądał w otchłań wody, gdzie przed chwilą zniknęła jego własność.  
\- Harry, wszystko w porządku? – położył dłoń na ramieniu zielonookiego. Na jego twarzy wyraźnie malowało się zmartwienie.  
\- Nie Lou, nic nie jest w porządku – jęknął, czując jak do jego oczu napływają łzy – Wszystko spieprzyłem.  
\- Kochanie, o czym ty mówisz? – ujął twarz młodszego w swoje dłonie, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
\- Lou, chciałem ci się dzisiaj oświadczyć, ale za każdym razem jak próbowałem, coś nam przeszkadzało. A teraz pierścionek wylądował w wodzie. Tak bardzo przepraszam, wszystko spieprzyłem. Jestem takim łamagą. Nie wiem dlaczego jeszcze ze mną jesteś. Zasługujesz na kogoś lep… - nie dokończył, kiedy ciepłe wargi przywarły do jego własnych, w namiętnym pocałunku.  
\- Tak – wychrypiał spoglądając w zielone tęczówki, kiedy się od siebie odsunęli.  
\- Co?  
\- Zostanę twoim mężem. Kocham cię – cmoknął loczka w usta.  
\- Ale pierścionek – jęknął  
\- On nie jest najważniejszy. Kocham cię i chcę z tobą spędzić resztę życia.  
\- Ja też cię kocham Boo – uśmiechnął się do narzeczonego i ponownie złączył ich usta.


End file.
